1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panoramic photograph processing system, and more particularly, to a panoramic photograph processing system which synthesizes a panoramic photograph with highly accurate positioning between consecutive photographs in the panoramic photograph and with an excellent density and color balance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In providing a panoramic photograph of a distant view, conventionally, a photographer should perform manual consecutive photographing of the distant view or should use a camera having a panorama mode.
In the former case, the photographer should take pictures consecutively while changing the angle of the scene slightly for each shot so that the resultant photographs would appear as a single photograph.
With regard to the latter case, for example, Jpn. UM Applnh. KOKAI Publication No. 3-14639 discloses a camera technology which can provide a continuous panoramic photograph without causing a photographer to pay much attention to the linkage between the edges of photographed scenes or the angles of the scenes.
In the case of the aforementioned panoramic photographing, however, the exposure is automatically controlled in panorama mode, so that exposure conditions may differ between consecutive frames. This is apt to cause a discontinuous density color balance, which would result in a peculiar or inadequate panoramic photograph. Even if manual exposure control is performed to provide the same exposure condition of the camera, the exposure condition would not always be constant by negative inspection in a printing equipment so that a discontinuous panoramic photograph may be obtained.